Innocence is a Burden
by mingxingxing
Summary: Neon/Kurapika. Happened after Greed Island arc and before Dark Continent arc. Kudos to the one who make the cute image!


_A/N Notes:_

 _Hunter x Hunter is Togashi's._

 _Hopefully we will hear something about Neon in manga._

* * *

 **Innocence is a Burden**

* * *

Neon doesn't understand. She became unable to use her divination. The last time she was able to use it was on York New city, for the mysterious man. What was his name? Chro… something? She fainted some moments after that. The doctor said she is okay, so why she can't use her power?

' _What happened to me that I became unable to use it? My power enabled me to be a fortune teller, just as I wish. Must it leave me suddenly? It's mine. My power. What the hell was happened back then?!_ '

Neon keeps on wandering around the mansion and reaches the kitchen.

' _I'm nobody without my divination skill._ '

With no shopping trip and collection catalogue to distract her, she has all time in the world to rewind her father's words, "Neon, I'll buy you that later, but can you tell his fortune?" or "Neon, your bodyguard will accompany you to a shopping spree, so can you tell…"

She had known that when his father began bringing clients to her, her father stopped being her father. He rarely spending time with her personally. Her father pulled her out of the school and kept her at home. Then he hired selected people to entertain and protect her. He used shopping and rare collections as means for bribing, paying her. She was a celebrity and he was her manager. And she has reach the end of her popularity.

' _I wonder, do I still have any value left in Papa's eyes?_ '

* * *

"Kurapika! This is bad!" Senritsu runs and shouts to Kurapika.

Kurapika replies sleepily for his bed, "If it's about Nostrade-sama, I have told him that the new business is growing steadily. We will reach the amount we spent on the auction next month."

"It's about Neon-sama! Quick, wake up!" Senritsu pulls Kurapika out of his bed.

Kurapika stands up groggily. "Neon-sama? Did she finally throw tantrum?"

For past months, Neon Nostrade is being unusually quiet. She became withdrawn, still in a shock after she lost her power. Kurapika didn't try to do anything to cheer her. She has to choose for herself her next move for one and Kurapika hates her attachment to her collections and her disregard for people's wellbeing.

"You will understand when you see it! Follow me!"

Senritsu runs ahead of him, at the direction of kitchen. He follows her, wondering what that Neon does now, to make Senritsu lost her calmness like that.

And Kurapika sees Neon beside a pool of blood, with her left hand wrapped in tight bandages. "Did somebody attack her? Have you called the ambulance or doctor?"

"There is no sound anomaly except for when the knife cut her wrist. I know that she is depressed, but I don't know that she actually would hurts herself. Your power would help faster than any doctor could, Kurapika." Senritsu and Kurapika squat to check Neon condition.

Kurapika explained his chains to her after her help back in York New, as a token of gratitude.

He is reluctant to use his power at his spoiled ex-employer. "How bad is her condition? Does my power is really necessary?"

Senritsu narrows her eyes. "I know you dislike her, Kurapika, but you can't put the blame completely on her. Her father cut her education and interaction with people short to preserve her mind in childlike state. And the reason she lost her power were because of a certain bodyguard of her killed thief's troupe member and draw the attention to her."

' _I deserved that, I guess._ '

Kurapika carries Neon in a princess carry, shocked at how light she is. "I will heal her at my room, for her room is probably wrecked. I leave it to you to inform Neon's lady servants and her father."

Senritsu nods and says, "Yes, I will take care of the rest. Heal her, Kurapika." Senritsu sighs. ' _They are perfect examples of being special are not blessings._ '

* * *

Her eyes open slowly. Neon sees a pair of red eyes on Kurapika and her left hand glowing, with a chain stuck there. ' _Have I die? If so, why is my ex-bodyguard the grim reaper? Afterlife doesn't exist. And that doesn't explain why my hand is glowing._ '

"Kurapika? What are you doing with my hand?" She postpones asking about his eyes because seeing them on person makes her eyes collection pale in comparison, like comparing a tulips bouquet to a tulips garden. Neon doesn't understand why, but she feels that Kurapika will shied away if she points out about his eyes.

"I'm healing them, Neon-sama."

They fell in silent after that. The healing is finished and Neon saw that Kurapika's chain is vanished. His eyes also back to normal. She opens the bandages and saw that her hand is completely healed. ' _Wow. He can be a genius doctor had he want it._ ' She tries to move her left hand and observes closely in fascination.

Unable to handle the silence between them, Neon asks him. "Don't you want to ask me? Was somebody attack me? Or was I did it myself?"

Kurapika answers her with his usual coolness, "Senritsu concluded that you attacked yourself, Neon-sama. I won't ask you why, but I hope you are not planning to hurt yourself again. I don't want to see my effort to heal you gone to a waste."

Neon is annoyed back then at her bodyguard unflappable expression back then. She is still annoyed now. She wonder, can Mr. Cold and Beautiful have another expression on his face. It was then she realized that she is not in her own bed and her dress is stained with blood. A lot.

Neon straighten herself and sits. "Kurapika, where am I?" All while her mind constructs a plan.

Kurapika feels that something bad is bound to happen. Probably because of the mischief in Neon's eyes. He answers stiffly, "My bedroom."

"I want to change my clothes. I'm also in dire need to bath." Neon tries to keep her expression in a naive mask while she opens her dress zipper.

"Neon-sama! Tell me first if you want undress!" Kurapika blushes madly and quickly turns back. He hears the sound of Neon's dress falls to the floor. It seems that his acute senses are heighten even more right now. It becomes painfully clear to him, that she and him, a woman and a man, alone in _his room_. He should asked Senritsu to accompany them.

"Neon-sama, please help yourself to this room inner bathroom while I ask your servant to bring a fresh clothes for you." He walks himself to the door.

Neon falls down when she tries to stand and she remembers that her last meal was around twenty-four hours ago. ' _How come I'm so clumsy?! Is seducing a guy actually this hard?!_ '

Kurapika hurried himself to help her. He helps her to stand. He looks down to check if she is hurt anywhere, only to found Neon clad in underwear. Matching underwear. ' _Shit._ ' As much as he hates her, he can't refute that she looks beautiful, sexy, with an air of innocence hanging around her. Even when blood smeared her skin. ' _Unbelievable._ '

"Should I walk you to the bathroom, Neon-sama?"

' _You are seeing me in my underwear, yet not doing anything?! Are you really a guy?! Squala needed less provocation when Eliza seduced him! So are those mafia bosses to their lady loves! Or am I that undesirable?_ ' Neon answers, "Yes, please. It's seems that I'm a bit of lightheaded."

She clings to him and he carries her in a princess carry. ' _Looking closely, Kurapika is so beautiful. Is he really a guy? He got muscle, but he is slender. This is surreal. To think I'm contemplating of I would kiss my ex-bodyguard or not. God, I'm desperate._ '

"While I was able to close your wound, I was unable to replace your lost blood. Thus you feel lightheaded." Kurapika can totally feel her breasts pressing to his body when his right hand is on dangerously close to Neon's derriere. ' _Why is the guest bedroom is this big? I need to drop her. Soon. This situation is not good for one's sanity._ '

They finally reach the bathroom door. Kurapika opens it with his left hand.

' _Just give it a try, Neon! If you fail, at least you got your first kiss! Worst case is he would probably not going to visit this mansion when I'm in the residence, as Kurapika is not the type to gloat._ ' Neon musters her courage and put her lips above Kurapika's. After three seconds of their lips smacking, Neon open her eyes to see Kurapika's startled eyes. Neon withdraw her lips and calls him. "Earth to Kurapika!"

Kurapika is shocked. ' _Is Neon-sama actually kissing me? She seduces me? It's not she being a naïve airhead like usual?_ ' He puts Neon down and shakes her shoulders. "Neon-sama, why would you kiss me?"

"Well, it's just downed to me that I almost killed myself without having my first kiss. And you is the only one who is around my age. Kissing a much older guy would be gross." Neon explains candidly.

Upon Kurapika's silence, she adds, "I'm sorry to kiss you suddenly. Do you have a girlfriend? Or a…" She blushes as adding this, "Or a boyfriend?"

Kurapika grits his teeth. He answers stiffly, "I don't have a girlfriend or _a boyfriend_."

"So it's okay, right? Or you don't try to do anything is due to Neon's lacks of sexiness? That you feel nothing at seeing me in my underwear?" Neon is looking at him with expectant eyes, like a child waiting for Christmas present.

' _She is the one who is tempting me, so why do I feel guilty? She never get a sex ed, I bet. Where does she get the idea of seducing a guy?_ '

Kurapika sighs. "Neon-sama, if you want to get your first kiss you don't put yourself only in underwear and stay in a closed room with a guy. You do that if you want to mate with him. And mating, if you do it without any contraception, will make you have a baby."

When he sees Neon's eyes get bigger, he adds, "Are you really ready for that? Having a baby at such a young age? Enduring the pain of child birthing?"

Neon shakes her head. She contemplate a while then asks, "Kurapika, can you teach me? It seems that I have a narrow knowledge of what people called as common sense."

' _Make them zero, my lady. I never met a more innocent and ignorant person than you._ '

Neon's stomach grumbled. Kurapika smiles a lit and reach the door. "I'll tell you over a midnight snack. Just clean yourself quickly."

"I will."

Neon starts to opens her bra clasp. When Kurapika is not out of the bathroom of the bathroom, yet. Kurapika got himself out of the bathroom real quick.

Then he shouts to the other side of the door, "Lesson number one, Neon-sama! Don't undress in front of people, especially a guy! You don't want to tempt the fate."

Giggling, Neon thinks, ' _So he thinks I'm sexy._ ' She replies, "Understood!"

* * *

Outside Kurapika's room, there are Neon's clothes, inside an open basket.

From her room, Senritsu hears playful melodies coming from Kurapika and Neon. She is relieved and decides to sleep.

* * *

 _And that's it. I wish to go further, but Kurapika's stern glance says otherwise._

 _Please review!_


End file.
